


New Suit, New Features

by Obsessedwithoverthinking



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (or just straight up femdom? Kinda? idk), Cunnilingus, F/M, Hordak's new armour has a vibration option in it, Slight Femdom, it starts innocent enough, porn without plot but with context?, that doesn't sound as fun as it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessedwithoverthinking/pseuds/Obsessedwithoverthinking
Summary: Entrapta made Hordak a new suit. Things quickly escalate as she demonstrates its 'massage' features.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 129





	New Suit, New Features

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you clicked on it. You know what you're getting into.
> 
> I've written two fluff fics for them and and now time for the naughty stuff. Takes place a few months or even a year or two in their relationship when they're very comfortable with each others bodies. Very self indulgent but what porn fic isn't lmao.

“Hordak! I’ve finished building a new suit!” Entrapta enthusiastically called out to the lab. Hordak paused slightly before going over to her and seeing the pieces scattered around her. Most of the time if they weren’t working on something together they’d be off in their own corner working on smaller personal projects or fixing things that had broken, nights often went by without them interacting in the lab at all outside of asking where a specific tool was or when they asked for assistance on something. Usually they would catch each other up when they ate or went to bed. This was another one of those stints where he’d honestly not even seen her for a fair few hours as he fiddled away at something and she did the same.

“I did not know you were working on a new one.” He said as he looked over the nest of parts and tools she’d surrounded herself with. After a few little curious noises as she gathered the suit pieces in one pile. 

“I had a burst of inspiration. To put  _ this _ one on you need to take off all your clothes so take your armour off and get undressed.” Entrapta looked at him expectantly. A few seconds passed before Hordak realised she meant right this second, a few more seconds passed as he mentally considered where Imp was before he remembered he had put Imp to bed and usually that meant you wouldn’t see him for the rest of the night. 

“Interesting… Your other works don’t need me to be undressed.” He made his way over to another spot in the lab to take his armour off. 

“Yeah well this one does!” 

He didn’t really need more explanation than that.

Robotic arms descended from the ceiling and took his current armour off, he took in a deep breath as he felt it detach from his ports. Energy instantly left him but he braced and stayed stock upright as he undid his dress and put it to the side and pulled off his shoes and socks. 

Entrapta pushed a button on her remote and the arms descended again. His eyes watched with interest as the pieces fitted to his body. They were quite sleek in design and cut a very streamlined figure, as more pieces were added he soon realised that unlike his other armour this one was full body and covered every part of him, it was padded on the inside which was comfortable (if a bit warm) and when it connected to his ports he took in a relieved breath as strength returned to him.  The robotic arms lifted into the ceiling again, Entrapta began to circle him expectantly as he looked himself over. 

“This suits main purpose is physical therapy.” Entrapta began, Hordak perked up and looked at her with an intrigued and surprised expression. “It gives detailed feedback on your vitals and is built specifically to try and build up the weaker parts of your body. What do you think? How does it feel?”

Hordak took a while to think of what to say. It was very thoughtful and he was quite taken aback by how much thought she’d obviously been putting into it. He cleared his throat as he casually pretended to examine the arms. 

“I’m not really a fan of wearing all encompassing clothing but I have to admit, it does feel good. I’ll give it a fair try.” Hordak folded his arms and smiled at her. “Well don-”

“Save the praise for later, you haven’t seen the best part yet!” She smiled at him proudly. “The new updated support network should help keep you pain free but it's not perfect, especially if you have bad days, so if your muscles feel particularly sore I have installed massagers to help ease the tension." 

His brow cocked curiously as he realised that was the padding he saw. 

“Can I have a demonstration?” He asked her, Entrapta perked and pushed a button on her remote and Hordak tensed as he felt the suit spring to life around him. It hummed quietly as it began massaging his body, the tension left within seconds and he let out a satisfied breath. "Oh, that's-" We're all the words he had before he slowly lowered himself into a chair so he wouldn't collapse. They were kneading and pushing against pressure points and problem areas with incredible accuracy. They worked his shoulder muscles without mercy and delicately rubbed at the sensitive parts on his forearms, his legs squirmed slightly as the suit's massagers rolled over them both and sent a warmth flowing through to his core. The small jolts of pain followed by the wash of relief over his entire body were enough to draw a low moan from his throat.

His eyes snapped open again as he registered the sound he just made. Entrapta blinked and pressed the button again to turn off the massagers, she looked at him with wide eyes and a tint of colour on her cheeks. 

"That was-! I..." He began, unsure of what to say.

"Wow." She said, her head tilting slightly. "Moaning already? I didn't even turn on the crotch one... Right?” She looked down at the remote. “I'm pretty sure I didn't turn that one on, anyway."

He felt a rush flow through his body as his mouth hung open slightly. 

"Wait, did I hear that right? You put a… Crotch massager in this suit?" Hordak prompted. She looked up from the remote and moved towards him, looming over him as he sat in the chair, eyes half closed and her smile cheeky.

"Well yeah. What kind of person would put massagers everywhere /except/ the place where they're the most fun?" Entrapta let out a little excited giggle as she looked him over. Hordak felt his heart start to pound in his chest at the look on her face. It was trouble in all the best ways. Her hair almost seemed to surround the chair he was in and she rubbed the button sensually. "Wanna feel it in action?" 

Hordak took a second to soak in the atmosphere she had created and felt his mouth pull into a grin. He didn’t know why he was so surprised. One of his hands raised slightly to twist some of her hair in his fingers.

"Well... I wouldn't want to waste your efforts-" His breath caught in his throat as she eagerly pushed the button. He let out a few careful breaths and closed his eyes as he felt the warm and tingling pleasure suddenly rock his body, the vibrations were quite gentle but the shock of it starting took a few seconds to adjust to. Hordak’s legs squirmed slightly as his back pressed against the back of the chair. It was a rolling vibration that never stayed in the same place for long, it travelled along the length of his cock before it settled at his balls for a second or two until it moved back the way it came. “O-oh…” Was all he could muster as his eyes opened to meet Entrapta’s again. 

Oh, those eyes were  _ dangerous. _

He couldn’t help but smile wider as she hovered over him, hands and hair firmly on the chair that pinned him in on all sides, her eyes scanning over him with a delicious intent and her lips parted in a mischievous smile. 

Entrapta’s hair collected a screen from a nearby table and she flipped through to his vitals. Watching his heart rate and hormone level go wild was almost as arousing as watching him twitch below her.

“Well you can’t say it isn’t doing its job of helping you relax.” She said with amusement as her hair pressed something on the remote. 

Hordak gasped slightly as he felt the pace of the vibrations quicken and multiply. He gripped the arms of the chair as he began to squirm a little, his head tilting back a little as he let out a breathy chuckle. 

As his body began to adjust he paid more attention to the new mode. Now there were two points of vibration, one that still rolled over his twitching dick and the new one that specifically cradled his balls with a circular motion. He was starting to feel the pressure of his dick pressing against the armour plating more and therefore against the massagers more.

“Just to clarify.” He raised a hand to run over Entrapta’s thigh which she eagerly placed in his hold. “Is there- ah- no way of controlling the massagers from the suit itself?”

She looked to the side and let out a hum as though she was thinking and looked at the remote, despite his lack of attempts to reach it she purposefully raised it up and away from him. 

“Yeah, for now.” Without waiting for a reply she pressed another button. 

Hordak couldn’t hold back a louder moan as some of the other massagers in the suit turned on. His body melted into the chair as he felt them beat his muscles into submission. He could barely keep his eyes open as he began to breathe heavier. 

“I see.” The words carried on a breath as his body went limp. A groan left him as his shoulder crick cracked painfully before dissolving into a blissful joy. “Ah-ahh.. Entrapta…” He moaned out with a grin. 

“Oh I definitely want to hear that more.” Entrapta said with enthusiasm. She had begun groping at her crotch slightly for a bit of stimulation herself as Hordak had lost concencentration beneath her, she pressed another button, he only had a brief second to wonder how many damn buttons that thing had before his mind went blank.  The vibrations around his crotch became intense, disarming, they relentlessly stimulated and rocked the sensitive parts and ruthlessly poked and prodded at all the areas he  _ knew _ she specially programmed in to drive him crazy. He gasped and groaned in an unguarded way, his head thrown back in the shock of the moment before his hands instinctively grabbed at the crotch plate and pulled at it in an attempt to ease the intensity.

“Entra- Ahh!” His words were cut off by another low and uncontrolled moan as he almost doubled over. Entrapta looked at his hands that pulled at the plate.

“Wait, are you ok? Should I stop?” Entrapta quickly said in a worried tone. Hordak looked up at her, a panting and now sweating mess as he felt a hot bliss building in his crotch.

“Don’t stop- don’t you dare- ah-! Oh yes-!” His body straightened out again as he let out a few frantic heated grunts. He felt his hot cum cover his own balls as he coated the inside of the plate with his seed as he looked right into her eyes. “Entrap-ta-... Yes! Yes…”

Entrapta felt her body flush as she watched him squirm and twitch below her, the automatic system kicked in and saved Hordak from overstimulation on his spent cock and balls by slowing the vibrations down until they were off. She felt her heart race as he went limp and closed his eyes. 

Slowly she reached and undid his crotch plate’s strap and pulled it off, strings of his cum stuck to it as she pulled it away. He looked down too as he felt the cooler air touch his heated shaft.

“Mmn… So how was that?” She looked up at him, hovering close to his face. He let out a soft chuckle and touched her cheek. 

“I think it’s pretty obvious I enjoyed it.” Hordak motioned to the mess, she nodded slightly before looking at him. 

“I just wanted to ask because you looked like you were trying to take it off.” When she pulled away Hordak felt a slight pang but soon she was back with a towel so he could clean himself off. He took a second to think as his brain started to work again. 

“Ah. It just had become very intense far too quickly. It was... Overwhelming for a short time.” He explained as he started to towel himself off. He definitely needed a bath. Entrapta made a cute little ‘Oooh’ noise as she made some notes in her pad. 

“Good to know! I was just working on what kind of vibrations I enjoy. I happen to  _ love _ when it jumps from strong to  _ mind numbingly intense. _ ” She shivered a little as she pictured it. “I’ll adjust the levels for next time for sure.”

Entrapta paused as she felt his sharp fingers slowly trail up her thighs. She bit her lip as she looked down and watched him lean forward and stroke her ass while making direct eye contact. 

“You can’t  _ possibly _ be ready to go again after that.” She teased. 

“No, I’m not.” He pulled her legs closer to his face and kissed at her thighs. “But you definitely need some attention too.” She shivered at his touch and pulled away slightly.

In seconds she had pulled down her suspenders and taken off her shoes, Hordak enthusiastically helped pull down her overalls and without any fanfare her underwear was tossed across the room. 

She hooked her legs on either side of his neck, legs crossing at the ankles behind his back, and pulled him forward into her eager pussy. Hordak let out a small growl from the back of his throat as his hands rested on her ass and closed the distance between them. He felt her hot skin against his lips and a warm breath from him tingled her wet and eager pussy, Hordak heard an aroused and amused groan from her as she ran a hand through his hair. He placed a few almost teasing kisses across her pussy before sliding his tongue across her slit. 

“Mmn... “ Entrapta let out a low moan as his tongue danced over her pussy and pressed hard enough to almost enter her. “Ahh… Hordak.”

She could feel his sharp teeth press into her flesh but they never left a mark or stung in a way that she didn’t enjoy, his tongue tasted her hungrily before it licked up to her clit and focussed on it. He felt her thighs twitch on either side of his head and neck as she let out a slight shaky breath. 

“Ooh yes… Faster.” Entrapta ordered as she held him closer to her crotch. His sharp fingers pressed into the plentiful meat of her ass as he let out a soft growling breath against her skin, she twitched slightly as he did that and as Hordak quickened his pace against her she let out a slight giggling moan. “Yes… A-ah…”

Her thighs felt like they could crush him but he found it only spurred him on more as he felt her squirming body press against and almost grind against his mouth. Hordak glanced up at her and pulled a hand away from her ass and slid it up her stomach, underneath the shirt she was still wearing, and cupped one of her breasts. Entrapa grinned and lifted her shirt with a tendril of hair so it was just above her tits and he could see them bounce freely as she moved and squirmed, she could see a sparkle in his eyes as he played with one of them and she bit her lip again

After a while her moans began to settle and he decided to switch up his technique, Hordak slipped his tongue lower and slid it inside her as his hand moved from her breast to hook over her thigh so he could rub at her clit. The welcoming moan that slipped out from her motivated him as he felt her around his tongue. 

“Hordak... Ohh yes. Ahh… I’m so close already…” Entrapta said, almost disappointed. Her clutch on him didn’t loosen though as her hand ran messily through his hair. He looked up at her with heated eyes and watched her hungrily, his tongue moved faster against her twitching inner walls as her thighs squirmed around his face and neck. “Ah… Yes.. Hordahh.. Oh  _ yes _ …”

Hordak mused internally that if his breathing wasn’t being aided by the suit then her thighs tight grip on his neck would probably be cutting off his breathing by now. Her hair curled and tightened its hold as she let out heavier breaths that were laced with moans and slight whimpers. After a few seconds of feeling the precipice of her climax she let out a slight gasp followed by a long and indulgent moan as she felt the pleasure wash through her body.

“Ahh- ah... hah... Oh that was good.. Hehe…” She let Hordak keep stimulating her for a second before she pulled away from his mouth and gently placed herself on his lap. Lazily she rested against his chest, her hair neatly curled itself back into pigtails as Hordak’s arms slowly wrapped around her. 

They sat there together for what felt like either hours or seconds as they cooled down, slow fingers traced their way through Entrapta’s hair and made her hum gently.

Suddenly she pulled away, energetic as ever she collected her discarded clothes.

“Well that was fun!” She plucked her panties from an antennae they got stuck on and turned back towards Hordak. “Let’s get washed and then get back to work!”

Hordak looked at her, unsure. 

“I… Admire your enthusiasm, Entrapta, but perhaps-” 

“Oh come on, you’re fine.” She pulled him upright and quickly helped him balance as he almost fell on her. “Woah! You ok there? I didn’t realise I’d leave you so weak.” She grinned at him teasingly.

He paused and looked slightly embarrassed before regaining his composure and standing up straight, a small smile curled his lips as he looked at her teasing look.

“It wasn’t just that, although I have to admit that was quite intense. Your suit worked all my muscles over… I don’t think I’ve felt this relaxed in years.” He looked himself over a little,not really caring that his dick was still out, and smiled at Entrapta. “I have to say you’ve made something quite impressive.” 

“You’re welcome!” Entrapta grinned proudly and kissed him firmly before she took his hand and pulled him towards the bathroom. 

Hordak grinned back. As he glanced down at his arms he had to admit that this suit was genuinely quite comfortable. He still wasn’t fond of how form fitting it was but he felt like he could put up with it considering the pros that came with it. 

He knew this was only version one, though, perhaps the next one would be more his style… The next one might be even better at pleasuring him.

Oh that idea was very exciting indeed. 

Science never slept in their lab, and he had the feeling he wouldn’t be either. 


End file.
